Session Six
Hunting the Illilthid * The party will walk 30-45 minutes away from the camp before encountering the Illithid. * They will emerge into a 200ft clearing, moss and small white flowers will dot the surface. * Fireflys will flit from flower to flower, occasionally lighting up. * A few of them will begin to shine brightly while continuing their pattern. * It is dancing lights cast by the illithid in hiding. * He will try to lure the party deeper into the woods. * They will twirl and dance and take the form of a small pixie. Think puck * If the party attempts to leave, the Illithid will speak with them telepathically as the farie. * If they refuse to comply he will eventually flee. * Once they have gone far enough in he will cast sleep. * All but one will be put to sleep. * Linny will have her dream * Roll initiative * He will then walk out and attempt to charm the remaining person. * The others can be woken up with physical contact. * He will fight hard and take a potion. * When he gets to a middle health a strap will be cut and a small pouch with nothing in it will hit the ground. * When he gets to low health he will teleport away. * Loot Bag of holding. Loot One potion Books and paper taken from village (random assortment) A common dagger stolen from the camp's supplies. A rough map of the local area - is very wrong, it will strange markings on it, they are of the differences. Dried unidentifiable meat Ring of the grammarian Back at camp The next time the party speaks to Tessa Thompson she will formally ask them for a meeting. Presumably this will be immediately after asking. The next time the party takes watch shooting stars will appear: First Watch: one to the southeast, an Angler Worm. https://www.5esrd.com/gamemastering/monsters-foes/monsters-by-type/monstrosities/angler-worm-3pp/ Second Watch: The two to the west are dragonborn. The only speak an unintelligible language, its base is in elvish and all players may make a DC13 Int Check to hear similarities. Make the players RP learning the language. The dragonborne: One is tall and lithe, their smooth movements belie the coiled muscles you see rippling below their red scaled skin. Their face is strangely contorted and more resemble that of lizard, slender poited crests arc backwards from their square brow. The other stands shorter, about Ian's height. They seem to be a darker shade of red, their skin rougher, scales more prounouced. The thick scales form a plate that overlaps their muscled neck and creeps up the their sholders on form a jagged point on the crown of their head. Next morning Graves have been dug for the bodies in the village. In total there are the four the players found and two more set of remains from the town hall. Tessa will ask What is the current threat Doesn't fully believes Ianlar's story. if this is serious, why not more elves? why Ian? What is the current news? isolated for several weeks Ulstriders Have they taken more houses? What is the lay of the land We need more information Can Eric be trusted? Stop calling me captain. The second time they call her captain she will come to this point. She will say: not qualified one of the newest suggest Aden be in charge. The first night the party takes watch they will see three bright lights streak across the sky. Eric the wizard Has told the party he is not a member of House BarClay He offered his services, said he would be useful. Said he was in Connom and Lhat because it was an anomaly, which is interesting. He serves under house Barclay because it has an excellent college with a vast library. He wanted the knowledge. He learned some of his magic there. There isn't a course or anything actually taught, but he did talk to a few people. His College in Hovysoryesk it has an excellent college with a vast library. There is a small group of students in the college finding magic. Things which have tried before and failed are now working. Use the actual V,S,M and components listed for spells. https://www.5thsrd.org/spellcasting/spells/fire_bolt/ We've found that certain phrases and movements performed together are producing unpredicted reactions. The results are not random though. For example by saying fulmen ignem while performing a punch a small flame can be produced. While consistant experimintation has been compicated, we've found that there is further interactions when other components are introduced. https://www.5thsrd.org/spellcasting/spells/dancing_lights/ We've found that using phospherous moss with the words and movements a brightly light will appear and last an hour, but using pure phospherous produces four. House MacNall falls flashback You recall the day that House MacNall fell. You knew that the courier from House Ulstrider carried a threat and given that the family had retreated from the main estate to a summer manor proved it was being taken seriously. The last few days had been especially tense as reports of the invasion came in. Lately you’d spent more time with children than normal thanks to Lord Dimair and Lady Abaid’s preoccupation. You recall that you were sitting in the manor’s small walled garden when the first cries of alarm rose, Elizabeth sat reading a book on the bench beside you while Eleanor and Sneachda played in the grass. You _____ when you see several soldiers begin to climbing over the low stone wall of the garden. Entering the house you see that a pitched battle has boiled from the courtyard to the foyer, Ronald Imachadh and Simon Donovan leading a small group of soldiers who held the tide. The historians will want to meet Ian to grill him about historical events House Barfield House BarClay